Jaloux? Jamais!
by Miya Morana
Summary: Sirius n'est absolument pas jaloux, non môssieur. Threesome, SiriusXRemusXSeverus.


**Titre:** Jaloux? Jamais  
**Pairing:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape  
**Rating:** R  
**Correctrice:** Sarah

**Notes:** Slash, Threesome. Écrite pour le défi _With Love, From Me, To You (But Someone Else Will Do The Writing)_ de la communauté livejournal **hp_slash_fr**, pour **Jufalcho** de la par de **G****redoune**.

Si qui que ce soit se pose la question, Sirius n'est pas jaloux. Non môssieur, pas le moins du monde. Il n'est pas du tout jaloux quand il aperçoit Remus sortir sur la pointe des pieds de la chambre de Severus un matin. Il n'est pas jaloux non plus lorsqu'il remarque les mains de Remus frôler le Serpentard à chaque fois qu'une occasion se présente. Il n'est pas vert quand Remus ne s'assied plus à côté de lui lors des réunions de l'Ordre et il ne s'enferme absolument pas dans sa chambre pour bouder le jour où Remus installe ses affaires dans la chambre de Severus.

S'il est d'aussi mauvaise humeur, c'est parce qu'il s'inquiète pour son meilleur ami, voilà tout. Parce que Remus est trop gentil, trop doux, trop parfait pour que Severus le mérite. Et qu'est-ce que Remus peut bien trouver à ce bâtard arrogant à la voix profonde et aux longs doigts élégants, il se le demande bien !

Sirius ne peut s'empêcher de les observer à la dérobée. Ils ne sont même plus discrets maintenant. Blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un des canapés du salon du 12, square Grimmaud, Remus chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de Severus dont le bras entoure les frêles épaules du loup-garou.

Severus lève alors les yeux vers Sirius, un sourire indéchiffrable mais qui ne présage rien de bon étirant ses lèvres. Sirius détourne le regard, cherche des yeux quelqu'un avec qui entamer une conversation, pour prétendre qu'il n'était pas là, debout près de la cheminée, à les regarder depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes.

Le salon est vide. Aucun membre de l'Ordre, pas même ce maudit elfe de maison pour lui servir d'alibi. Sirius se mord la lèvre, embarrassé, et reporte son attention sur le couple assis sur le canapé... en train de s'embrasser.

C'est un baiser tendre et langoureux. Remus a une main sur la cuisse de Severus dont les sales pattes sont occupées à faire lentement glisser sa robe de sorcier des épaules du loup-garou. Sirius n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux du spectacle devant lui. Le petit gémissement de Remus lorsque le professeur de Potion lui mordille la lèvre inférieure envoie tout le sang de Sirius dans la direction de son entrejambe. Il faut qu'il sorte de cette pièce, et vite.

Il fait deux pas en direction de la porte, mais la voix grave de Severus l'arrête net. Dans l'état dans lequel il est, le timbre profond du Serpentard envoie des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sirius.

« Tu vas quelque part, Black ? »

Le ton est légèrement arrogant, quoique un peu essoufflé. Une note de défi teinte la phrase et Sirius se retourne pour lui faire face, tentant tant bien que mal de garder un visage impassible.

Remus le regarde avec des yeux brillants. Ses lèvres sont humides et légèrement gonflées, et sa robe de sorcier est à moitié défaite, dévoilant une chemise blanche déjà toute froissée. A côté de lui, Severus adopte une pose décontractée, presque lascive, mais son regard est brûlant, et Sirius déglutit avec peine.

Remus tend une main vers lui et avant même qu'il réalise ce qu'il est en train de faire, Sirius les a rejoints. Les deux hommes s'écartent un peu, lui font une place entre eux sur le canapé, et l'animagus se demande un instant si c'est vraiment une bonne idée.

Puis les lèvres de Remus sont sur les siennes, celles de Severus dévorent sa nuque, et il serait bien incapable de dire à qui appartiennent les mains qui le caressent, qui le déshabillent et qui explorent avidement sa peau. Sirius est perdu dans un océan de sensations. Bien vite, ils ne sont plus qu'un enchevêtrement de membres, de bouches, de souffles. Leurs corps glissent les uns contre les autres, les uns dans les autres, et leurs âmes se mêlent dans le feu de leur passion.

Lorque, bien plus tard, il s'endort serré entre les corps chauds de Severus et Remus, Sirius se dit que, dans le fond, sa vie n'est pas si mal que ça.


End file.
